<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiran's first 5 star summon. by Soulrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349525">Kiran's first 5 star summon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose'>Soulrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiran summons their first ever 5 star.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lucina's adventures in askr</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiran's first 5 star summon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gender neutral kiran.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran have had no luck so far trying to get a 5 star hero, just lots of 4 and 3 stars. They never want to see another virion in their life, one was enough thank you very much.<br/>
Until one day when they finally summon one, a young woman with long blue hair by the name of Lucina. Unfortunately for lucina ,kiran basically rugby tackled her into a hug from happiness.<br/>
Once the hug was finished,  the summoner explained to the very confused woman where she was and why. They also immediately made the new level 1 swordswoman the head of their main team, to the jealousy of the level 40 virion but he was at least happy to see lucina again, or anyone from his world at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>